Dream Lover
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Prue spends the night of the full moon with OMC Brendan the only way she can.  Follows the author's A Blessing or a Curse?, The Day After, Howling From A Distance, Unsaveable, and Howling Hopes For The Future.


Title: "Dream Lover"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for nudity  
Summary: Prue spends the night of the full moon with Brendan the only way she can.  
Warnings: Het, Original Character  
Word Count: 822  
Challenge: Cathie's Ficcers Unite Charmed challenge for 6-10-10 to have Prue spend an evening with a man other than Andy  
Timeline: Takes place after the author's "A Blessing or a Curse?", "The Day After", "Howling From A Distance", "Unsaveable", and "Howling Hopes For The Future".  
Disclaimer: Prue Halliwell and Charmed are & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author, and are used without permission. Brendan Richards is & TM Pirate Turner and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She studied each stroke of paint she carefully applied to her canvas. Memories of the times she'd spent with the man she loved, all too brief and few, played through her mind as she painted. She could feel his eyes watching her every move, and her heartbeat quickened as she vividly saw the deep, rich texture of his soulful brown eyes in her mind and did her best to bring them to life on her canvas.

Several times throughout the evening, Prue glanced up at Brendan's window and saw the curtain pulled to the side. She smiled and waved each time only to have the curtain quickly dropped back into place. She wished he would come to her but understood his fears now that she had seen his tail.

The sun set as Prue applied the last touches to her painting. Howls began to reach her ears even as she gathered her belongings and went into the apartment building. Brendan's neighbors scurried this way and that, their eyes wide and fearful, but no fear touched Prue's sad, green eyes.

She climbed the steps, listening to her beloved howl, and touched his locked door when she reached his apartment. She knew he had to have himself chained with chains that were even heavier than those that barred his heart from her loving. "I'll be right here, baby," she crooned as she listened to his increased howls and rattling.

She sank before the door and stayed there throughout the night, listening, with a pain-filled heart, to the side of her love that forced them to be apart. She was still there the next morning when the sun rose. Prue yawned, stretched, stood, and picked the lock, a feat she'd not done since her high school days. Her breath caught when she saw Brendan's naked body laying in a heap upon the floor.

Prue grabbed her painting, walked in, and quickly shut the door behind her. She marveled at the masculine beauty of the man before her as she freed him from his chains. He whimpered in his sleep, and she softly brushed her fingers against his hair and face.

He thrilled to her gentle touches but whimpered again. She didn't need to be there! He had to stay away from her! It was the only way he could keep her safe! "P-Prue?" he whimpered.

She stilled herself, her heart thundering. How mad would he be if he awoke to find her here? "Go back to sleep," she murmured. "I'm waiting for you in your dreams, Brendan."

He moaned and then stilled again.

Prue rose quietly, covered him with a blanket, and tip-toed out of the room. She gathered her supplies and walked away, leaving the door locked behind her and her painting next to the sleeping form of her soul mate. She yearned with all her heart and soul to run back to him but knew that it would have to wait until she could find a way to convince him that they didn't need to fear his wolf. She struggled not to cry until the dam broke and her tears began to slip down her face.

* * *

No sooner had she left than Brendan opened his eyes. He'd not trusted himself to allow Prue to know he was awake, lest her pure beauty reawaken his inner beast. His mind and heart were still spinning from the unbelievable fact that she had come to him when his brown eyes fell upon the painting she'd placed right in front of him.

Brendan gazed in wonder at the painting she'd created of his human form enshrouded by his Werewolf side. He had never seen a more realistic painting, but it was the inscription that made the tears he'd been fighting pour hot and fresh down his handsome face. He howled her name as his shaking fingertips traced the words, "To: Brendan. From: Prue. I'll always love you!"

He hung his head and wept, his entire body shaking. He was a monster, and yet she loved him! While he knew her love was a honor and a blessing, he also knew that he could never deserve her or be with her. He was a monster, and the only way he could keep the most wonderful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing alive and safe was by staying away from her, which he had to do no matter how much it ripped his heart to shreds.

Brendan howled his heartache and misery even as another part of his heart and soul, a part which he'd tried his entire life to bury and disappear for he knew it could never be filled, glowed and soared on the wings of love Prue's simple message had given it! She loved him! She knew he was a monster, and yet she still loved him! He smiled through his tears as the emotions that warred within his heart poured out into his emotional howls.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! We currently only have one day when a new challenge is not posted and hope to fill that position soon. Charmed challenges are posted on Thursdays and last the week (as do all the other challenges too). Come on over and check us out at today!


End file.
